


The sky is no man's land

by agentemind



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Actual idiot Tony Stark, Alternate Universe, Artist Steve Rogers, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-12
Updated: 2013-02-12
Packaged: 2017-11-29 01:59:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/681434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agentemind/pseuds/agentemind
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony Stark ha desarrollado una tendencia a caer irremediablemente de culo hacia todas partes. ¿Quién le iba a decir que era la forma adecuada de caer hacia los solitarios artistas callejeros también?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sky is no man's land

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Izumi_Silverleaf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izumi_Silverleaf/gifts).



> AU. Tony es Iron Man, puede que casi/medio/novaaadmitirlo trabajando para SHIELD (igual que Banner, maybe?). Steve no es Capitán América. Es sólo un artista que ha perdido su musa y deambula por las calles con su libreta en busca de algo que le devuelva su mágica chispa dorada (¿?). En definitiva, un montón de meteduras de pata sin sentido.
> 
> El final es un desastre escrito a prisas porque, of course, me pasaba de fecha.
> 
> Menciones a Kurt Wagner, Bucky, Loki/Thor y Tony/Bruce.

\---

 

La primera vez que lo ve está a punto de aterrizar contra un banco de madera a cincuenta metros de él y apenas puede pestañear antes de... Bueno. De aterrizar con el culo. Con toda la elegancia que su Mark VIII en periodo de prueba le permite. Es decir, ninguna. Ya ha modificado los impulsores de los pies diez veces esta semana, JARVIS ha dicho 'ok' y la última vez que lo comprobó, 'ok' quería decir 'de acuerdo, Tony, puedes lanzarte al vacío y no temer por tu vida más de lo normal'.

Aunque también puede querer decir 'con la nueva estructura puedes probar la solidez del mobiliario urbano porque no te han culpado de suficientes ataques terroristas esta semana, Tony, y eso es justo lo que le hace falta a tu imagen, Tony, otra carta del Presidente', al parecer.

Y otra de Fury, que ya la ve venir.

¿Y por qué toda posible reprimenda suena con la voz de Pepper en su cabeza?

“Gracias, JARVIS”.

“No hay de qué, señor”.

Tony gira sobre sí mismo, sacudiéndose el polvo del traje por instinto. Si lo único que consigue es rayar las protecciones de los muslos... tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse ahora mismo.

Como de la mujer a la que acaba de dar el susto de muerte de su vida, por estúpidamente irónico que suene. Se ha quedado petrificada a dos pasos de la catástrofe, envuelta en una nube de astillas y suciedad ciudadana de la que Tony no tiene la culpa. Porque de derribar el cubo de basura con la definitivamente demasiado inesperada onda expansiva de su caída, sí, de acuerdo, pero si hay algo de lo que no pueden culpar a Tony Stark es de no reciclar, y eso que hay junto a la piel de plátano es una botella de plástico y nadie va a tirársela a la cara. Otra vez.

Ocuparse de la mujer, cierto.

Reverencia, hecho.

Sonrisa de príncipe de Disney, hecho.

“Bonito vestido”, ronronea.

Distraer a su víctima con florituras y sarcasmo perfectamente enmascarado, he-cho. Hora de... ¿dónde se ha metido?

“¿Dónde se ha metido?”, dice, esta vez en voz alta, alejándose del desastre en dirección al parque.

“¿Quién, Señor?”.

“El.., estaba...”, Tony intenta despegar una, dos veces, antes de golpear los impulsores contra el suelo y suspirar con demasiada resignación para la hora que es. “No importa. Arreglemos este trasto antes de que me cargue a alguien intentando salvar el mundo. No soportaré otra reunión con el Presidente ni puesto de radiación gamma”.

“Señor, ya hemos hablado sobre-”.

“Ya, ya, Pepper lo dejó claro la última vez”, casi es incapaz de contener la sonrisa que se extiende en sus labios tan sólo con el recuerdo de aquella semana. “De todas formas Banner está desaparecido y...”.

“Señor, no creo que-”.

“... sin él no sería ni la mitad de divertido”.

Si se distrae demasiado pensando en las posibilidades y en las consecuencias y en el número de personas que se aliarían para gritarle al unísono y no se da cuenta de que le siguen cuatro cámaras de televisión y un crío en bicicleta, que alguien se atreva a culparle. Cuando tenga los impulsores a punto, gracias.

 

XXX

 

La segunda vez que lo ve Tony está a punto de atravesar la bóveda de cristal del museo. Él está sentado frente a la estatua del tío alto y musculoso con el paquete más enano de la historia, el de la rama y la toalla. Uno de ellos.

Han pasado dos semanas y tiene la misma libreta entre las manos y la misma camisa azul de cuadros, tensa alrededor de sus hombros, con las mangas recogidas hasta los codos y, bueno, el resto no puede apreciarlo una vez cae relativamente lejos del jarrón de cerámica de la vitrina central.

Cómo se las arregló para aterrizar de culo cuando estaba cayendo de cabeza, no puede explicarlo.

“Por qué poco”, suspira.

“No para el mármol, Señor”.

“Hemos hablado del sarcasmo, JARVIS”. Tony ya ha situado a los dos tipos de seguridad y se vuelve para saludar en dirección a la cámara más cercana con su sonrisa más encantadora.

“Y de daños a la propiedad pública, Señor”.

“¿Y de formateos? Refréscame la memoria. ¿Hemos hablado de formateos?”.

Memoria. Cierto. Dice el loco de la armadura que habla solo en museos con bóvedas acristaladas hechas trizas por toda la Sala Griega.

“No lo creo, Señor. No desde que vio la última de Terminator”.

La sonrisa socarrona que muestra sus dientes solamente es borrada por la directora del museo acercándose con paso ligero hacia el nuevo agujero de su suelo de mármol.

“¿Habrán arreglado el de la Sala Egipcia?”

“Señor Stark”.

Tony se agacha para recoger los restos metálicos de la armadura y los examina sin demasiado interés. Sabe exactamente qué ha salido mal y no tiene pensado admitirlo ante su propio sistema de inteligencia artificial.

“Aletas planeadoras. Mala idea. Apúntalo, JARVIS”.

“¿Junto a las de la semana pasada, Señor?”.

“¿Señor Stark?”.

“Junto a la lista de mayordomos humanos con carta de recomendación”, murmura, y volviéndose hacia la mujer, recupera su mejor sonrisa. “Buenos días, Gretchen. Siento mucho este pequeño incidente y si-... ¿Dónde...?”

Tony da dos vueltas sobre sí mismo antes de mirar fijamente hacia la puerta de salida. Suspira, mira al cielo, igual de brillante y despejado que cuando estaba cayendo. Aunque entonces no parecía tan imponente.

“¿Señor Stark?”.

Oh, sí, sigue siendo igual de estridente su voz cuando se enfada. Pero los impulsores funcionan correctamente esta semana, al menos desde hace dos días, y nada le retiene entre el tío desnudo y las gafas de pasta de la mujer.

“Mandaré a alguien a valorar los daños antes de las doce”, dice, alejándose lo suficiente para no llevarse nada, o a nadie, por delante. Va a salir por la bóveda, porque es así de irónicamente cabrón. “Y a ver la Sala Egipcia también. ¿Todavía tienen a la momia?”.

Está seguro de que los de seguridad están escuchándola gritar por él pero no encuentra el sentimiento de culpa en el último sitio en que lo dejó.

 

XX

 

Tal vez lleve semanas pasando por el parque y el museo de camino a todas partes.

Tal vez haya tenido que posar en la inauguración del nuevo banco Stark de Central Park, tal vez haya tenido que contener la risa demasiadas veces y haya tenido que presenciar cómo enjaulaban el agujero de la Sala Griega con una vitrina para que todo el mundo pudiese pagar por verlo.

Tal vez.

Y tal vez haya sido portada en más revistas semanales de las que debería, su rostro sonriente acompañado de su último comentario transgresor y 'totalmente fuera de lugar', tal vez demasiado irónico para el gusto de Pepper.

Pero sólo tal vez.

 

XX

 

La tercera vez que lo ve lleva un traje de sastre, zapatos nuevos y la corbata que Pepper eligió para él por la mañana. Definitivamente ya no es por la mañana. Cuando entró en el bar estaba anocheciendo y definitivamente no lleva ahí tantas horas.

Lo importante: no lleva la armadura, nada de aterrizajes forzosos en su futuro próximo.

Está sentado en el otro extremo de la barra, frente a una copa que no ha tocado en los últimos once minutos. Minutos que Tony no se ha pasado mirándole. Ni de coña.

De acuerdo, sí, lleva mirándole durante los últimos once minutos con toda la sutileza que posee. Ninguna. Porque no le hace falta. Porque es Tony Stark.

Él lleva una camiseta blanca de algodón sin estampados por debajo de una vieja chaqueta de cuero marrón que le sienta como un guante alrededor de sus hombros. Los cabellos rubios se deslizan por su frente cada vez que se mueve, inquieto, como si existieran doce millones de lugares en los que preferiría estar antes que en esa banqueta. No son muy cómodas, así que puede entenderlo.

La misma libreta reposa junto a él en la barra y sobre ella un lápiz y Tony empieza a estar verdaderamente intrigado por lo que esconde.

La tenue luz de los focos juega a la perfección con los ángulos de sus pómulos y Tony tiene que respirar hondo una, dos veces.

Antes de registrar su primer movimiento ya ha cruzado el bar, ya se ha apoyado en la barra y ya se ha mojado el codo con lo que espera que solamente sean los restos de agua condensada del último vaso servido al comercial que acaba de cruzar la puerta. Hay muchas cosas que le gustaría hacer por la mañana y una de ellas no es escuchar a Pepper farfullar blasfemias entre nombres de cócteles que ninguno de ellos sabría preparar.

Y su plan termina ahí y no puede evitar darse cuenta de que nunca antes había necesitado un plan.

Se aclara la garganta.

“¿Puedo invitarte a una copa?”, dice, casi ronroneando como una gata en celo, maldiciendo interiormente su total carencia de elegancia y malditas dotes de observación porque no, no ha tocado el vaso durante los últimos quince minutos porque no lo ha tocado desde que la camarera se lo puso delante.

Porque está lleno.

Sutil.

Sin embargo, ha conseguido llamar su atención y no estaba preparado para ello. No estaba preparado para nada de esto porque Anthony Stark no se queda sin palabras con una sola mirada, no entra en pánico con lo que parece el parpadeo a cámara lenta más deliberadamente eterno de la historia y definitivamente no se cae de las banquetas cuando está a punto de sentarse en ellas porque nunca ha visto unos ojos tan azules ni tan perfectos.

Está en el suelo y tiene que remediar esa parte antes de que su culo se familiarice más de la cuenta con él.

Elegante y sutil, Stark.

“Disculpe”.

¿Acaso no tiene la voz más melodiosa del planeta Tierra?

Por favor, Tony, concéntrate, que está justo delante de ti y...

Y ha volado.

Ha volado.

Tony solamente tardó dos segundos en levantarse del suelo y en sacudir sus pantalones mientras intentaba convencer a su sonrisa encantadora para que entrase en escena y ha volado.

Desaparecido.

Vo-la-do. Como si pudiese teletransportarse igual que el hombre lagarto del incidente del verano pasado. ¿Cuál era su nombre? ¿Acaso importa? Oh, sí, Tony tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse entonces y una de ellas es recuperar la compostura y sacar su fanfarronería del agujero donde debió esconderse esa mañana porque no hay lugar en sus planes de seducción para esa crisis patológica de adolescencia pueril y sin sentido.

Dioses, quiere llorar.

 

XX

 

Definitivamente no llega a la Torre Stark empapado y con ganas de odiar a sus padres y desearles la muerte. Porque no puede y porque estaría fuera de lugar.

Y porque ya tiene a Pepper para eso.

Y al litro y medio de whisky que tendrá que mear por la mañana.

 

XX

 

Se tropieza con él un viernes a medianoche en la puerta de otro bar.

Se tropieza, literalmente, cuando Tony salía y él entraba. Cuando Tony salía demasiado borracho para reconocerle antes de caer al suelo y encontrar su mano derecha sobre una superficie que no es tan áspera como el suelo.

“¿Se encuentra bien?”, escucha, y las palabras le resultan tan borrosas como el rostro preocupado del hombre que se arrodilla frente a él.

Era una noche cálida hasta que un idiota le tiró la copa por encima y su camiseta y vaqueros comenzaron a estar demasiado fríos para su cuerpo. Alguien salió diez minutos antes por esa misma puerta con un ojo morado, a él todavía le duele la mandíbula y ha tenido una semana demasiado larga.

Ni siquiera esos seis ojos azules consiguen mejorar un poco su día antes de que el fundido a negro se ocupe de ponerle fin.

 

XX

 

Por la mañana recuerda páginas en blanco y números grabados en placas metálicas balanceándose ante sus ojos como si todavía los tuviese delante.

La cabeza le explotará en cualquier momento y no tiene claro cómo llegó hasta su cama, sin embargo, le encuentra Pepper dos horas más tarde en su laboratorio, tras una ducha de agua fría, tres cafés y hora y media de investigación.

No hay rincón de su pizarra sin anotaciones, aunque solamente él sea capaz de ordenarlas.

“¿Quiero preguntar?”.

Tony tan sólo murmura para sí, sin alejar la vista de las pantallas.

Ni siquiera es consciente de cuándo se queda solo.

 

XX

 

No es capaz de parpadear ni una sola vez durante los cuarenta y siete segundos de video del accidente.

Ni de olvidarlos.

 

XX

 

No vuelve a verle hasta el domingo siguiente, sentado en un banco de Central Park, con la misma libreta entre las manos, cerrada, y el lápiz bailando entre sus dedos mientras se concentra en algún punto entre sus pies y la pared de árboles que tiene a menos de cincuenta metros de él.

Hace tanto frío que Tony puede sentirlo en las yemas de sus dedos incluso a través de la armadura. Incluso con las llamas del idiota que ha intentado robarle el último prototipo del reactor rodeándole mientras cae hacia el lago.

Pero allí está, sentado, tranquilo, pensativo, tal vez paciente, tal vez buscando un motivo, una chispa, ese atisbo de inspiración para abrir la libreta y comenzar a dibujar. Aunque esa es demasiada información para poder deducirla de una mirada de soslayo antes de chocar contra la superficie helada, atravesarla y congelarse todavía más el trasero con el frío neoyorquino escondido bajo el hielo.

A pesar de que horas de datos, informes, expedientes, fotos, galerías y descuidada información perdida por internet le hayan llevado un paso más cerca. A pesar de que se haya acercado hasta el límite del acoso, embriagado por su necesidad de descubrir qué se esconde tras los ojos tristes y las hojas en blanco. A pesar de que debería ser el primero en comprender la importancia del respeto a la vida privada.

“Hoy no es el día”, murmura.

Todavía está allí cuando sale, pero tiene cosas más importantes de las que ocuparse hoy, cree. Y JARVIS no ha hecho ningún comentario al respecto, así que puede contar con esa pequeña victoria.

 

XX

 

No se lo piensa dos veces cuando lo ve sentado en la terraza de la cafetería. Rhodey se ha perdido en el horizonte de nubes y tardará unos minutos en darse cuenta de que vuela solo, así que tendrá tiempo antes de ser arrastrado a la base de las Fuerzas Aéreas para morir del aburrimiento entre burócratas y mentes domesticadas por el régimen militar.

Tampoco se lo piensa demasiado antes de sentarse frente a él y quitarse la máscara. Cuestión de modales.

Steve, porque así es cómo se llama, alza los ojos, le dedica una diminuta mueca que no es capaz de descifrar y vuelve a bajarlos hasta su taza de café. Su teléfono vibra, apoyado junto a sus manos en la mesa, pero le presta la misma atención que a él. Algo es algo.

“Dibújame”, dice y, aunque lo hubiera lamentado hace dos meses durante una de sus noches de alcohol y patosos intentos de tímido flirteo, algo le dice que ser directo es lo único que va a ayudarle.

“¿Disculpa?”.

Tony no puede evitar fijarse en lo diferente que suena su tono de voz cuando está molesto. Nada que ver con la cuidadosa preocupación que le embargó al hacerle caer de culo al suelo aquella fría noche en la puerta de aquel oscuro bar.

Porque dramatizar tampoco está de más.

“Dibújame”, repite, desviando su mirada hacia la libreta sentada en la silla vacía que hay entre ambos.

Steve sigue la dirección de sus ojos y cierra los puños con fuerza antes de ponerse en pie, contener doscientas clases diferentes de emociones y terminar señalándole con el dedo como si toda la fuerza de su cuerpo pudiese concentrarse en ese punto.

“No...”, suspira con fuerza, como si llevase minutos conteniendo la respiración. Tony vigila sus movimientos, cómo sus hombros se tensan, el movimiento de cada unos de sus músculos cuando desliza sus dedos entre los cabellos que amenazan con cubrirle la frente. Le ve vacilar, recoger su libreta y hacer retroceder otra decena de emociones antes de permitirse hablar de nuevo. “No tengo tiempo para esto”.

A Tony le gustaría creer que le vio alejarse entre las calles de Brooklyn, alejarse y perderse entre cientos de personas, alejarse deprisa, alejarse de él. Pero en realidad fue él el que se alejó más rápido de los dos.

Maldito Rhodey.

 

XX

 

Tony se da cuenta esa noche de que no sólo lleva siempre la misma libreta, sino que el lápiz es el mismo también.

 

XX

 

La siguiente vez que se cruzan Tony no puede decir que no lo haya planeado. Lleva un par de días rastreando sus movimientos, desde su apartamento en el Lower East Side hasta Central Park, desde allí hasta el almacén en que trabaja, en Brooklyn, a la cafetería en la que hacen su café favorito, al restaurante y ese pequeño bollo de canela con crema que toma siempre sin demasiadas ganas.

Damas y caballeros, a Tony Stark le faltan seis metros y dos minutos de CCTV para hacer saltar las alarmas del FBI.

Pero hoy no ha llevado la libreta a Manhattan y no se ha sentado ni en el banco Stark ni en ninguno de los demás bancos normales, corrientes y aburridos de Nueva York. Lleva puestos unos pantalones grises de deporte y una sudadera del ejército con capucha, no sus vaqueros, la camisa de cuadros y la chaqueta de cuero habituales.

Llueve como si los Gigantes de Hielo de Jötunheim hubiesen decidido organizar una batalla de bolas de nieve en la atmósfera terrestre, pero Steve lleva cuarenta y cinco minutos corriendo cuando Tony vuelve de la Torre Stark, vestido para la ocasión.

Porque Tony tal vez no sea el deportista más dedicado de Nueva York, pero cuando algo le interesa es capaz de recorrer la ruta más larga tres veces si es necesario para llamar la atención de su dibujante enmascarado.

Metafóricamente hablando.

Aunque sea él quien suela llevar la máscara. La literal y la metafórica.

Aunque llueva como en el Infierno. Si es que en el Infierno llueve. Si es que existe el Infierno.

Tiene que recordar preguntárselo a Loki la próxima vez que le apetezca destruir la Tierra para restablecer esa especie de caótico orden que tiene por relación con su hermano.

Dioses...

“¿Vas a seguirme hasta Brooklyn también hoy?”, pregunta Steve, respirando con aparente normalidad a pesar de que lleva solamente medio minuto estirando esos músculos contorneados como los de un dios nórdico con ayuda de la valla en la que Tony se apoya con todo su cuerpo para recuperar el aliento.

“¿También hoy?”, prueba suerte Tony, sin demasiadas esperanzas y sin recuperar ni por un segundo la compostura, porque es así de elegante.

Puede escucharle suspirar a pesar de lo ensordecedora que puede llegar a ser la lluvia. ¿Quién corre con ese tiempo?

“Un coche con matrícula STARK 23 lleva días dando vueltas alrededor del barrio en el que trabajo. ¿Se te ha perdido algo en los bajos fondos?”.

Oh, los bajos fondos...

Al menos no se ha dado cuenta de que le siguen también hasta su casa, ¿no?

“Así que sabes quién soy”, sonríe Tony, seguro de sí mismo como nunca debería estarlo en su presencia, por lo que está aprendiendo de sus encuentros.

La sonrisa que se tuerce en sus labios no se le escapa, moldeada casi con desprecio, rozando una acidez que parece intentar combatir con todas sus fuerzas a juzgar por la tímida disculpa que se precipita ya en sus ojos.

“Tony Stark. ¿O debería decir Iron Man? El héroe de América”.

Y si la condescendencia tiene un tono puro y virgen, Steve Rogers acaba de destrozar todos sus sueños de bailes de graduación y amores de instituto que duran toda la vida sin más miramientos de los que pueden intuirse en sus puños cerrados.

“¿Qué quieres de mí?”.

Tony respira hondo, considera ser honesto y deshecha la idea al momento. No tiene ni idea de qué quiere realmente de él y eso debería darle tanto miedo como gracia le hace.

“Quiero que me dibujes. Que me pintes. Colgar tu obra en la pared con más luz de mi habitación y verla brillar cada mañana”.

Guau.

Tony no está dando las gracias a los dioses por su tono sarcástico de serie en doce idiomas distintos porque no sabe hablar bien más de dos.

“Interesante forma de decir que lo primero que quieres ver cada mañana es tu propia cara”.

Buen punto, Rogers.

“Ouch”, dramatiza, llevándose una mano al pecho e interpretando su mejor expresión de animal herido. “¿Estás bien, corazón?”.

“Corazón”, y lo dice casi como si fuera una pregunta, como si estuviese cuestionándose su existencia, arqueando una ceja y poniendo los brazos en jarras, expectante.

“Estás hiriendo los sentimientos de mi pequeño reactor ark”.

Steve sonríe y por primera vez, aunque sólo durante un diminuto segundo, parece real.

“Sigo sin tener tiempo para esto”, dice, haciendo desaparecer la sonrisa, dándose la vuelta y corriendo de nuevo entre la lluvia como si no fuera el peor día para pisar cualquier rincón de la ciudad.

Y no va a sentirse tan decepcionado con este encuentro como debería teniendo en cuenta las vistas.

 

XX

 

Tony convierte en un hábito cruzarse con él de camino a todas partes. Incluso Happy ha memorizado ya las rutas y le recuerda de vez en cuando que el Capitán Rogers tiene los jueves libres y no los viernes, que su cafetería favorita sólo hace café para llevar y que sin embargo pasa horas cada semana sentado en ese pequeño restaurante de Brooklyn mirando con odio al pequeño bollo de canela como si su vida dependiese de ello.

Como si estuviese obligado a ello.

Y quiere resistirse. Lo jura.

Pero tampoco quiere hacerlo.

Tony decide preguntarle un martes.

Es un extraño martes de marzo que ha comenzado con nieve y se ha olvidado de lo que era el frío a mediodía. Tony ha esquivado un juicio esa mañana y se siente lo suficientemente afortunado para arriesgarse a conseguir una parte de esa información que no puede encontrar en los informes clasificados del Ejército.

Por supuesto, Steve tiene cosas más importantes que hacer.

“¿Por qué no tomamos un café y me hablas detalladamente de todas esas cosas importantes que tienes que hacer?”.

“¿Por qué no dejas pasar a esa mujer?”, la sorna no se le escapa.

Tony se vuelve y sonríe a la mujer con el carrito de bebé que intenta alcanzar la boca de metro que sigue cubriendo el ancho de su armadura.

“Oh, disculpe. Deje que la ayude”, recita, con deliberada armonía, guiñando un ojo a la mujer y saludando a la cámara del Canal 11 que ha dejado de esconderse hace seis minutos. “Tony Stark, siempre al servicio de los Estados Unidos”.

La reverencia que exagera hacia la cámara le hace perder de vista a Steve durante un segundo y cuando se vuelve puede verle desaparecer por las escaleras que llevan hacia la zona subterránea.

“Oh, el metro. Puedo hacerlo”.

Baja dos escalones y la avalancha de gente se acerca cada vez más.

“Nop. No puedo”.

Nadie puede culparle, ¿no? Los neoyorquinos son muy territoriales con sus bocas de metro.

 

XX

 

En retrospectiva, la idea de comprar toda la colección de obras de Steve Rogers y montar una exhibición en su propio salón de convenciones, con presencia del autor requerida, no fue la mejor de sus ideas.

Lo que nunca hubiese esperado era abrir la puerta de su casa a Rogers y que éste se tambalease entre sus invitados, botella de whisky en mano y un discurso sobre guerra, indulgencia y muerte preparado para cada uno de los estirados allí presentes.

Lo que sí esperaba era que eso le resultase divertido.

“JARVIS, ¿cómo se llamaba?”, pregunta, apoyado en la tarima en que Steve debía estar hablando a la alta sociedad sobre sus obras y no sobre culpabilidad y la clase de odio que te quema las entrañas y no desaparece jamás.

“¿Quién, Señor?”.

“El hombre lagarto del verano pasado”.

Steve parece más libre de lo que lo parecía corriendo bajo la lluvia, quitándose de encima kilos de ese peso del que se cree responsable. Lo que no sabe es que por la mañana habrá más peso, aunque el culpable será el alcohol y esa vieja amiga de los corazones rotos llamada desinhibición.

“Kurt Wagner, Señor”.

“No, JARVIS. El de verdad. ¡Su nombre! ¡Su Hulk! ¡Su Furia!”.

“Furia es su apellido real, Señor”.

“Noche... Noctámbulo...”.

“Rondador Noc-”

“¡Nocturno! ¡Sí! Rondador Nocturno. Localízale, JARVIS, nos hará falta para nuestro nuevo proyecto”.

Tony echa a todo el mundo antes de que Steve se desplome y pueda cambiar el nombre de su sentido del ridículo por “culpa de Tony Stark”.

 

XX

 

Steve despierta justo como Tony imagina: de forma repentina, incorporándose en la cama como si acabase de tener la pesadilla más aterradora de su vida, pero sin un atisbo de miedo en su rostro. Tan sólo cansancio, pesado cansancio que cierra sus ojos al momento y que le obliga a caer de nuevo contra el colchón.

“¿Resaca?”, ríe Tony, solidarizándose con los síntomas de una forma demasiado íntima para el infierno que está a punto de vivir.

Lleva al menos media hora sentado en la silla que movió hasta los pies de la cama, esperando verle despertar para darle sus explicaciones. Lo que menos alegraría su mañana sería encontrar a Steve hecho trizas en la acera tras haber saltado por la ventana en un ataque de pánico matutino.

La resaca de Jack Daniels puede hacer éso a las personas.

“Mirar a la gente dormir es inquietante”.

Tony sonríe sin darse cuenta y solamente sigue mirando mientras Steve cubre su rostro con uno de sus brazos, probablemente intentando evitar que el sol que entra por la ventana le deje ciego tan temprano. Permitir que tu sistema de inteligencia artificial controle las cortinas puede ser el mayor error de tu vida si quieres dormir pasadas las ocho un día de semana. Aunque permitir que Pepper decida qué días tienes que madrugar es realmente el mayor error que podrás cometer en tu vida y tus futuras reencarnaciones.

“Según mi experiencia, no lo es mientras uno de los dos está dormido”.

Gruñe. Literalmente. Igual que un lobo frente a una amenaza en pleno bosque. Hosco y salvaje y debería abandonar esa línea de pensamientos ahora mismo.

“Despertar y descubrir que alguien está mirándote mientras duermes es inquietante”.

“Eso no lo voy a discutir. ¿Café?”.

Steve se incorpora y le dedica una mirada que podría hacer saltar por los aires Plutón de no ser por el gemido que la sigue y la mueca de dolor que inevitablemente se ha hecho un hogar en el rostro del capitán.

“¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?”

“Mantener calientes mis sábanas, si no me equivoco”.

Oh, si las miradas matasen...

Steve mira hacia abajo por primera vez desde que despertó, hacia su cuerpo, hacia los pantalones que todavía lleva puestos y la camisa que no parece haber sido abrochada por ningún extraño.

“¿Qué...?”.

“¿Sucedió?”, Tony sonríe sin darse cuenta y trata con todas sus fuerzas de no parecer un sociópata manipulador durante los siguientes minutos. “Te emborrachaste. Dijiste cosas que agradecerás no recordar. Un sábado como otro cualquiera”.

Vuelve a gemir, mortificado.

Tony tiene que admitir que Steve es mucho más manso de lo que hubiese imaginado a la hora de despertar en la cama de su acosador personal una tortuosa mañana de resaca. Aunque igual de cínico por debajo de toda la vergüenza y el desconcierto.

“¿Hice...?”, sugiere Steve, confuso y enfadado, tratando de no fruncir el ceño para evitarse más dolor y fallando estrepitosamente.

Se siente identificado con la sensación.

“¿Algo que puedas lamentar? No si no puedes recordarlo y cualquier prueba ya ha sido borrada. ¿No es cierto, JARVIS?”.

“Cierto, Señor”.

Steve suspira, no tan sorprendido como Tony esperaba tras escuchar la voz venida de la nada.

“Gracias”.

No puede evitar decepcionarse ante la facilidad con que todo está transcurriendo. Una pequeña parte de él quiere impulsar todos esos sentimientos reprimidos lejos del cuerpo de Steve, tentarle, arañar en la superficie y encontrar todas las aristas que esconde, provocarle, hacerle saltar, salir, ser libre.

El resto de partes quieren conservar todos sus miembros intactos y volver a verle.

“No me las des”, dice, poniéndose en pie. “Te he dejado el desayuno en la mesilla. Si quieres ducharte, JARVIS te guiará hasta el baño y puedes coger lo que quieras del armario. Un coche te estará esperando en la puerta cuando quieras marcharte. Sólo dile al chófer a dónde quieres ir y olvídate de intentar pagarle. Se lo tomará como una ofensa personal y puedes acabar en cualquier lugar entre México y la Luna”.

“Lo agradezco, de veras, pero-”.

“No te preocupes”, le interrumpe, antes de cruzar la puerta. “La armadura no la guardo en ese armario”.

No puede evitar guiñarle un ojo, derretirse un poquito al verle sonreír y salir corriendo antes de hacer alguna estupidez. No vuelve a verle en todo el día a pesar de que Steve tarda casi dos horas en salir de la Torre Stark, pero está satisfecho consigo mismo y si le cuesta menos soportar la dolorosa reunión con el Ministro de Defensa, no va a admitirlo ante nadie.

 

XX

 

Wagner se muestra mucho más cooperativo cuando Tony balbucea sobre sentimientos más profundos que el amor y sobre reliquias y despertar la fe en sí mismo de un hombre que se ha hundido por el peso de errores de otros a los que ha puesto su apellido.

El cuadro era un prueba y no es tan sencillo como parece entrar en bases militares a lo Iron Man sin volver todas las pistas en tu contra.

Prometió que el del lunes sería el último juicio de Abril.

 

XX

 

Si tiene que ser sincero consigo mismo, no esperaba que tardase tanto.

“Es jueves, Tony”, dice Pepper, acercándole la pluma que lleva dos minutos buscando entre sus trastos. “Es su día libre”.

Por supuesto que ella también ha memorizado sus horarios.

“Hazle pasar, JARVIS”, firma los papeles, se los entrega a Pepper y deja que su cuerpo se recline en la silla hasta casi la horizontalidad. “Esto puede ser interesante”.

“Creía que te gustaba, Tony”, él le guiña un ojo y apoya los pies sobre el escritorio. Pepper suspira antes de dejar que sus pensamientos se conviertan en palabras. “Y por supuesto que tienes que ser un cabrón retorcido y manipulador cuando quieres conseguir algo que te interesa de verdad”.

“Hieres mis sentimientos, Pepper”, a ninguno se le escapa la dramática forma en que pone sus ojos en blanco. “Es estrategia”.

“Eres un crío”.

Ambos pueden escuchar los pasos que se acercan hacia la puerta antes de que ésta sea abierta con fuerza suficiente para romperla en mil pedazos.

“Señor, el Capitán Rogers”.

“¡¿Quién demonios te crees que eres?!”, dice, grita, lleno de una rabia que ya debe haber menguado durante el interminable trayecto entre su apartamento y la Torre Stark, pero que es ensordecedora de una forma que le hace pensar que tal vez no fue tan buena idea, que no fue el 'gran gesto' que él veía y creía que le haría un poco menos miserable. “¡¿Qué crees que est-?!”, Steve reconoce sus alrededores deprisa, como le han entrenado, y la presencia de Pepper silencia sus palabras aunque no las hace desaparecer de su rostro. “Señora”.

Steve inclina la cabeza en dirección a la mujer antes de erguirse y concentrarse de nuevo en Tony.

“Capitán Rogers, Señor Stark”.

Pepper cruza la puerta y la cierra tras ella.

Steve respira hondo hasta que ya no puede escucharla alejarse y no vacila a la hora de recorrer el resto del camino hasta la mesa de Tony y dedicarle esa profunda mirada que podría devastar ciudades enteras en unos minutos. Aquel cíclope vestido de spandex amarillo se debatiría entre sentirse orgulloso y morir de celos.

Que vaya traje...

“Stark. ¿Cuál es tu problema?”, pregunta Steve, tratando de mantener la calma a pesar de que sus ojos sigan hablando un idioma completamente distinto. “Qué crees que estás haciendo? ¿Qué derecho crees que tienes? ¿Piensas que porque eres millonario puedes hacer lo que quieres? ¿Que el mundo está a tus pies y que todo te pertenece? Porque tengo noticias para ti: no eres dios, Stark”.

Tony finge pensar durante un segundo antes de dejar que su fanfarronería se apodere de él.

“Billonario”.

“¿Qué?”.

“Soy billonario. No millonario. Es distinto”.

Steve bufa, sonríe con demasiado cinismo para la hora que es y se pasa las manos por el cabello, exasperado, antes de poder volver a hablar. Siempre intentando estar bajo control, enjaulando sentimientos que debería llevar en la piel y no mantenerlos en ese lugar oscuro dentro de su cuerpo que le recuerda tanto a su propia celda interior que Tony no puede evitar querer abrir las puertas.

“Es dinero”.

“Y el dinero puede hacer cosas extraordinarias”.

Steve golpea la mesa con ambas manos, junto a los pies de Tony, inclinándose sobre sus piernas para acercarse lo mayor posible a él sin abandonar la seguridad que le concede tener el mueble de por medio.

“El dinero no pudo hacer aparecer ese cuadro en mi casa, Stark”.

“Definitivamente ayudó. Pero ese no es el caso, Steve”, Tony se incorpora tan elegantemente como puede, tratando de mantener la calma también. “¿Lo quieres o no? Porque estoy seguro de que en unos años alguien lo echará en falta y la policía militar no va a entrar en mi casa, a despertarme en mi propia cama, arrastrarme ante un tribunal militar y tirarme en una celda para el resto de mi vida”.

De acuerdo. Tal y como lo plantea, él mismo está teniendo dudas acerca del lugar en el que debería estar colgado dicho cuadro.

“No. Lo. Quiero”.

“No quieres enfentarte a ello”.

“No puedes enfrentarte a un cuadro”.

Tony sonríe. De todas las respuestas que esperaba escuchar, que Steve escogiese la más estúpida le ha sorprendido demasiado. Pero ya no está gritando, ya no parece al borde de cometer ningún crimen contra su persona y, sobretodo, parece un paso más cerca de ser honesto consigo mismo.

“Lo quieres. Es tuyo. Tú lo pintaste. Es una obra de arte y las obras de arte no son creadas para desaparecer en almacenes donde nadie jamás podrá volver a disfrutar de ellas”.

Steve respira despacio, bufa, ríe lleno de sarcasmo y cinismo y acidez durante un segundo y se vuelve, da la espalda a Tony, a su escritorio y a la locura de datos que cubre la pizarra.

“Aléjate de mí”.

Tony no tiene tiempo de hacerlo antes de que Steve desaparezca por la puerta.

 

XX

 

Dos días después, un mensajero deja un paquete a su nombre en recepción, uno de tantos, aunque envuelto de forma demasiado cuidadosa para ser obra de la empresa de mensajería. El paquete tiene forma de cuadro y Tony no es capaz ni de reírse una sola vez mientras lo desenvuelve y lo cuelga en la pared con más luz de su cuarto.

El soldado, apenas visible entre la inmensidad de nieve que le rodea en su caída, sigue allí cuando despierta al día siguiente y cada día después de ese, con la mano alzada hacia un cielo que no recuerda dónde debería estar, dónde empiezan sus dominios y dónde termina el infierno blanco, dueño de tantas pesadillas.

Tony sabe que debería quedárselo, verlo cada día y olvidar todos los planes que hizo antes de tener esa pieza clave, pero, ¿acaso sería él si se rindiera?

 

XX

 

Tras dos semanas sintiendo a Tony correr a su espalda por todo Central Park, Steve se gira y le encara.

“Deja de seguirme o llamaré a la policía”.

“Yo soy la policía”, sonríe, recuperando el aliento.

 

XX

 

Al día siguiente, Tony se asegura de aparecer frente a él y mantener el ritmo lo suficiente para que sea Steve quien le siga durante al menos doce minutos.

No se pierde la risa exasperada que escapa de los labios de Steve cuando le adelanta.

 

XX

 

“¿Y si lo dejas, Tony?”, pregunta Pepper, sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo sobre su rodilla.

Tony gruñe, molesto, decidiendo que dormir es su mejor plan para evitar el dolor.

Sólo que no duerme.

 

XX

 

El café no es de sus favoritos, pero pronto se acostumbra al olor demasiado dulce de la tienda y al rancio sabor de los vasos de papel. Steve finge ignorar su presencia cada día con más dificultad.

 

XX

 

Han pasado tres meses desde que el cuadro cuelga en su cuarto y Steve ya le saluda cuando se cruza con él.

Paso a paso, Stark. Paso a paso.

 

XX

 

Tony está preparado para muchas cosas, pero no para haberse enamorado de un idiota con complejo de héroe que se tira de cabeza al peligro incluso cuando no sabe a qué se está enfrentando.

La primera vez fue el martes. Había seguido a Steve hasta el banco y, afortunado como es, tres cabezas huecas habían decidido robarlo. No le costó demasiado deshacerse de ellos en cuanto la enfermera que pidieron para atender al hombre de seguridad entró con la maleta de su Mark VII, pero Steve ya se había puesto en peligro tratando de enfrentarse a uno de ellos, desarmado y sin protección antibalas.

Steve prestó declaración y desapareció antes de que Tony pudiese terminar su “¿en qué demonios estabas pensando?”, dejándole a merced de las cámaras y los micrófonos y demasiadas sonrisas para el agujero que estaba creciendo en su interior.

Por supuesto, el cinismo siempre será una de sus armas favoritas.

Pero ese día no tiene nada que ver con la situación en la que se encuentra ahora. Tiene las manos tan rojas como el brillante escarlata de su armadura, húmedas e inquietas. Tiemblan. Tiemblan como el cuerpo que tiene entre sus brazos que intenta negarse a dormir.

Eso está bien. Dormir es mala idea.

“Sé cómo funciona esto, Stark”, murmura esa voz, tan, tan diminuta, obligándole a abandonar sus pensamientos y concentrarse de nuevo en no dejarle morir.

Si llevase el maldito traje nada de ésto hubiera sucedido.

Le sorprendió en el mismo bar en que se encontraron aquella vez, tantos meses atrás, cuando intentó invitarle a una copa y acabó cayendo al suelo como el idiota ágil que es. Steve se lo recordó en cuanto se acercó hasta su lugar en la barra, intentando no sonreír y escondiéndose tras su vaso de whisky.

La libreta y el lápiz reposando junto a su teléfono móvil en la barra, lejos del alcance de Tony y de su insana curiosidad.

“Sigue en blanco, ¿a qué sí?”, dijo, lanzando su instinto de supervivencia por la ventana en un abrir y cerrar de ojos.

Steve vaciló, cerró los puños y asintió muy lentamente.

“Sí. Sigue en blanco. Cada hoja”.

Y en ese mismo momento, justo cuando Tony había descubierto esa pequeña abertura en sus ojos, esa diminuta puerta abriéndose lentamente para él, escucharon el grito procedente del callejón y Steve estaba fuera antes de que Tony pudiese abrir la boca.

El resto lo recuerda con dificultad entonces, sosteniéndole contra su pecho y rezando a un dios en el que no cree para que la maldita ambulancia llegue a tiempo.

“Sé quién es el soldado del cuadro, Steve”, murmura Tony, su voz ronca, pesada, agrietada por unas lágrimas que no puede dejar salir. El capitán se tensa y un gemido escapa sus labios. “Vi el vídeo, leí los informes, los expedientes y... No fue culpa tuya. Él estaba desarmado y tú... Tú sigues vivo y no es una condena. Es...”, Tony traga saliva, consciente de lo mucho que le está costando y de lo absurdo que tiene que sonar ese discurso viniendo de él.

Steve sigue consciente, aunque ya no despierte.

“Tienes que dejarle ir, Steve”.

 

XX

 

Un pulmón perforado, cirugía de urgencia y dos semanas de observación después, Steve sale del hospital vestido con ropa limpia que no pidió a nadie y una bolsa con los objetos personales que llevaba encima el día del robo. No parece sorprendido al cruzar la puerta y encontrar el Stark 23 esperando con la puerta del copiloto abierta.

“¿Todo lo que haces tiene que ser irónico?”, pregunta, casado, asomándose hacia el interior con uno de sus brazos sosteniéndole contra el techo del deportivo. Agacharse tanto no es tan buena idea a juzgar por la mueca de dolor que aparece y desaparece en su rostro con cada nueva inspiración.

“Todo lo que merece la pena sí”.

Steve suspira, pero entra en el coche de todos modos.

“Creo que sabes dónde vivo”.

Tony no dice nada esta vez.

 

XX

 

Tony va a la cafetería, a Central Park, pasea por Brooklyn a diario e incluso ronda el edificio de apartamentos del Lower East Side en que Steve vive, pero no se cruzan, ni una sola vez, durante semanas.

“Tal vez se ha mudado, Tony. Muchas víctimas de acoso se mudan”.

Pepper...

 

XX

 

El día 29 Tony decide dar el último paso.

Ir a su casa. Llamar a la puerta. Presentarse y saludar y preguntarle qué tal le va en su rincón de desaparición. Porque eso es lo que hacen las personas normales, ¿no? Ser cordiales.

Así que llama a la puerta y espera.

Y espera.

Y espera y espera y quiere marcharse pero sus pies no se mueven y el helado está empezando a derretirse y, ¿desde cuándo llevas helado a un ex soldado adulto que está recuperándose de un navajazo y de una posible infección de tétanos? Porque los críos lo hacen, los críos te traen helado y te invitan al cine y no hay nada en su cuerpo que grite “edad adulta” más que... que su cuerpo.

“Eres un idiota, Stark”, se dice.

Suspira, se vuelve, da la espalda a la puerta y está a punto de dar el primer paso cuando escucha ese “click”, el pesado sonido metálico del pestillo siendo abierto y no se ha dado la vuelta todavía cuando una mano le agarra por el cuello de su chaqueta y lo arrastra hasta la puerta. La golpea desde el otro lado, ayudando a cerrarla con su espalda y todo el aire desaparece de sus pulmones antes de que los labios de Steve lleguen a los suyos.

“Esto no significa nada, Stark”, gruñe cada palabra en su boca, como una venganza, pero Tony sonríe, seguro, con la mirada perdida frente al tapiz que se está secando junto a la ventana.

 

-Le fin-

**Author's Note:**

> Escrito para Izumi_Silverleaf en el AI de la [Comunidad española de Avengers de LJ](http://theavengers-esp.livejournal.com/). Más o menos prometí terminar de escribirlo como lo tenía en mente, pero mi RL no me deja y quería desvirgar mi ao3, así que... así se queda por el momento. Si lo hago, subiré la versión mejorada.
> 
> Bye! *bomba ninja de humo*


End file.
